familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Žitište
}, | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town and Commune | image_skyline = Žitište,_town_centre.jpg | image_caption = Building in the town center | image_shield = COA_Zitiste.png | image_flag = | image_map = Zitiste mun.png | map_caption = Map of Žitište commune | mapsize = | pushpin_map1 = Serbia Vojvodina | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Žitište within Vojvodina | pushpin_map = Serbia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Žitište within Serbia | latd = 45 |latm =29|lats = 04 |latNS =N | longd = 20 |longm=32 |longs= 35 |longEW=E | coordinates_region = RS | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Serbia | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Vojvodina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Central Banat | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1319 | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | parts_type = Subordonated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Banatski Dvor | p2 = Banatsko Višnjićevo | p3 = Banatsko Karađorđevo | p4 = Međa | p5 = Novi Itebej ( ) | p6 = Ravni Topolovac | p7 = Srpski Itebej | p8 = Torak ( ) | p9 = Torda ( ) | p10 = Hetin ( ) | p11 = Čestereg | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dragan Milenković | leader_party = Democratic Party !-- square kilometers --> | area_total_km2 = 525.00 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 73 | area_footnotes = | population_blank1_title = Town | population_blank1 = 2 903 | population_blank2_title = Commune | population_blank2 = 16 841 | population_as_of = 2011 census | population_density_km2 = | population_footnotes = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 23210 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +381 23 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = ZR | website = http://zitiste.org/ }} Žitište is a town and commune in Central Banat District of Vojvodina, Serbia. The town has a population of 2,898, while Žitište municipality has 16,786 inhabitants. Name In Serbian, the town is known as Žitište (Cyrillic: Житиште), former name Sveti-Jurat/Свети Ђурађ and Begej Sveti Đurađ/Бегеј Светог Ђурђа', in Romanian as Jitiște or Zitiște or Sângeorgiu de Bega, in German as Sankt Georgen an der Bega, and in Hungarian as Bégaszentgyörgy or Begaszentgyörgy. The Serbian name of the town derived from the Serbian word "žito" ("wheat" in English). Its old names used in Serbian were Begej Sveti Đurađ and Senđurađ. The Hungarian name of the town derived from the Hungarian family name Szentgyörgyi. History It was founded in the 14th century during the administration of the medieval Kingdom of Hungary, under Zenthgyurgh (Szentgyörgyi) name. In 1660/1666, Senđurađ was recorded as settlement repopulated by ethnic Serbs during Ottoman rule. In the beginning of the 18th century, settlement was completelly abandoned and in 1723 it was recorded as an uninhabited heath. It was settled again in 1724 by Serb and Romanian settlers. In 1736/37, settlement had 27 houses. Because of the Austro-Turkish war (1736–1739) and pestilence, number of inhabitants decreased and in 1740 the population of the settlement numbered 18 houses. In 1753, Begej Sveti Đurađ was settled by 1,000 Serb frontiersmen from Pomorišje, Potisje and Veliki Bečkerek, and in the same year it was recorded on map as "Serb-inhabited settlement" . In 1758, Begej Sveti Đurađ had 45 houses, and in 1773 it had 182 houses. Church was built in 1758, and it was also used as a school. In 1781, Begej Sveti Đurađ became a property of Isak Kiš (Kis Izsák), who was a trader of Armenian origin. In 1800-1805, the settlement was moved to another location closer to the Begej river. Part of the Serb population moved from the settlement and settled in Military Frontier, while German colonists settled in Begej Sveti Đurađ instead of them. Begej Sveti Đurađ was a municipality until 1877, when it was joined to the municipality of Veliki Bečkerek. In 1880, the population of the settlement numbered 3,041 people, of whom 1,983 were Catholics, 1,033 were Orthodox, 19 were Jews, and 6 were others. In accordance with the census made in 1910, the linguistic distribution of the 2,814 inhabitants was the following: 1,454 who spoke German language, 1,034 who spoke Serbian language and 214 who spoke Hungarian language. In 1931, population of Begej Sveti Đurađ included 1,318 inhabitants who spoke German language, 1,055 who spoke Serbian language, 188 who spoke Hungarian language, 34 who spoke other Slavic languages, and 94 who spoke other languages. In 1940, population of Begej Sveti Đurađ numbered 3,055 people, of whom 1,642 were Orthodox, 1,387 were Catholics, 16 were Jews, and 10 were others. As a consequence of World War II and Axis occupation, German population left or was evicted from Begej Sveti Đurađ after the war, while 270 Serb families from Bosanska Krajina came to the settlement. In 1947, the name of the settlement was officially changed to Žitište. In 1960, Žitište became a seat of municipality. Inhabited places Žitište municipality includes the town of Žitište and the following villages: * Banatski Dvor * Banatsko Višnjićevo * Banatsko Karađorđevo * Međa * Novi Itebej ( ) * Ravni Topolovac * Srpski Itebej * Torak ( ) * Torda ( ) * Hetin ( ) * Čestereg Demographics (2011 census) According to the 2011 census the municipality of Žitište had 16,841 inhabitants, including: Ethnic groups in the Žitište municipality * Serbs = 10,436 (61.97%) * Hungarians = 3,371 (20.02%) * Romanians = 1,412 (8.38%) * Gypsies = 832 (4.94%) * Others and undeclared = 790 (4.69%) Settlements by ethnic majority Settlements with Serb ethnic majority are: Žitište, Banatsko Višnjićevo, Banatsko Karađorđevo, Međa, Ravni Topolovac, Srpski Itebej, and Čestereg. Settlements with Hungarian ethnic majority are: Novi Itebej (Magyarittabé in Hungarian), Torda, and Hetin (Tamásfalva in Hungarian). The settlement with Romanian ethnic majority is Torak (Begejci). Ethnically mixed settlement with relative Serb majority is Banatski Dvor (Szőllősudvarnok in Hungarian). Ethnic groups in the Žitište town According to the 2011 census the town of Žitište had 2,903 inhabitants, including: * Serbs = 2,511 (86.50%) * Romani = 175 (6.03%) * Hungarians = 58 (2.00%) * Others and undeclared = 159 (5.48%) Languages Serbian, Hungarian, and Romanian language are officially used by municipal authorities. Notable inhabitants *Radomir Antić Historical population Population of the town in different censuses: * 1948: 3,163 * 1953: 3,326 * 1961: 3,078 * 1971: 2,921 * 1981: 3,060 * 1991: 3,074 * 2002: 3,242 * 2011: 2,903 Politics Seats in the municipality parliament won in the 2008 local elections: * Democratic Party (7) * Serbian Radical Party (6) * Socialist Party of Serbia (4) * Democratic Party of Serbia (4) * Alliance of Vojvodina Hungarians (3) * LSV (3) * New Serbia (2) * G17 Plus (2) Trivia In 2007 local authorities unveiled a monument in the centre of the town, dedicated to famous, fictional boxer Rocky Balboa. http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=13949671 See also * List of places in Serbia * List of cities, towns and villages in Vojvodina * Municipalities of Serbia * Central Banat District References * Ljubica Budać, Begej Sveti Đurađ - Žitište, Žitište, 2000. * Slobodan Ćurčić, Broj stanovnika Vojvodine, Novi Sad, 1996. External links * Official web site of Žitište * Citizens' Association Rocky Balboa Category:Žitište Category:Settlements in Serbian Banat Category:Settlements in Vojvodina Category:Communes and cities of Vojvodina Category:Central Banat District Category:Established in 1319 Category:Valid name- locality of Serbia